From the German publication document DE 10 2007 039 854 A1 a drive train is known for a motor vehicle with an internal combustion piston engine and an electric motor, wherein the internal combustion piston engine can be brought into operative engagement with an input shaft of a transmission through a first clutch and the electric motor can be brought into operative engagement with the input shaft of the transmission through a second clutch.
It is an object of the invention to facilitate emergency operations in a drive train in a simple manner.